The Muted Pet ( jeff the killer x OC )
by ZoeScavre
Summary: The shy girl Zoe, which is 16 years old was targeted by jeff, as his new proberty AND pet. what the sadistic killer doesn't know is, that zoe is mute, and doesn't speak a word, not to him, nor to anyone else.. what happends if he finds out? will he just kill her off, or take her with him, and if he does, what will he do to her? ( lemon, violence and self harm included)


**The Muted Pet (Jeff x OC)**

_Chapter 1: The Start_

_(credits; Zoe and the Cover for this FF belong to me! )_

Silent...

Mute...

_**Perfect...**_

This words would become a great meaning to me, in closest future.

Of course I didn't know what exactly the future holds, but as soon as I realized what was going on, I just knew it.

_Zoe, 16 years old, a victim of puberty and life in general._

I couldn't even talk to anyone about it, even if I wanted to.

Why?_ Pah. _That's easy. I'm mute.

What most of the people don't seem to recognize is, that I may be Mute, but i'm definitely not deaf.

I once read, that when one of your senses isn't working, the others will become twice as distinct, and if you're mute, deaf / numb or even blind, you'll know what I mean. i can assure you, it's _true._

But.. just _theoretically_, what if someone was to break into the house, through my window? I wouldn't be able to scream for help. I'd be totally defenseless. Chanceless. I would have to accept my fate.

This proves it again. Life is a bitch, and nothing will ever be able to change that.

Paranoia is following me again.

And there I was again, re-cutting my old scars, which were formed like the word '' Mute ''.

It was already way past my bedtime, but I couldn't sleep. The silence was banging against my eardrums like crazy. How could a silent room be so _loud_ and _unsettling? _

Not that I would be the talkative kind anyways, but some company would be very helpful at times like this.

I laid my blood drenched pocket-knife on my drawer, and pulled my pyjama-sleeve over my fresh cuts. The smell of blood was marvelous, as it slowly but steadily filled my nostrils.

I have always enjoyed the scent of blood. I actually think, it has some kind of magic in it. It stays with you, even if you open a door for it, to leave. Of course, some of it can't stand you, and runs out freely, but the most stays at your side, regenerating so you can keep living.

I gently brush some of my raven chest length hair behind my ear, as my matching dark gray eyes where longing for some sleep.

But however, I couldn't.

I couldn't stop the thoughts that where crossing my mind.

Everything in my world, play's in my head. But i'm not a computer, which means I can't save data.

This causes me to draw...This would explain the huge amounts of drawings and sketches that are decorating my wall, _lets see... i've drawn mommy..daddy...oh! There's my favorite one._

I thought, as I inspected the drawing of a black kitten closer.

I begged for a kitten. I never got one.

Every company possible was denied by my parents.

I even have an own teacher at home.

Why? Oh that's easy. My dad owns a big company, and i'm their only child. I have to take over the company sooner or later.

_**''you don't need any friends, they'll just distract you from becoming a great CEO. (Chief executive officer / the ruler of the company)''**_

My dad isn't home very much, because of his work as an CEO.

My mother? She is great. The best mother someone could imagine.._ no shit! I mean it!_

She's caring.. loving.. and willing to protect me in dangerous situations. What could I possibly want more?

I'm nothing special. I'm very skinny, which causes me to have an a-cup. But I don't mind. Who would be complaining about it anyways?

I nervously tap my feet against the mattress. 3pm.

I started pacing the room, looking for something to do, and stopped as I stood in front of my mirror.

My hair was all tangled and messy, my eyes had bags them, and my pale skin shone brightly in the moonlight that was floating my room.

Normal.

I'm not strange, right?_ I couldn't be. _

I'm my fathers daughter after all. I loved my family, no doubt about it.

I smiled at my reflection, and it smiled back at me, which caused me to smile even more.

Suddenly my phone started blinking. _' a message? '_

I quickly grabbed my phone, just to see the '' energy 100% '' title on the display.

I sighed deeply, and took my phone with me as I let myself fall onto the bed again. 3.05pm.

_' I may as well surf a bit..'_ I opened my browser and google opened on an instant. I tapped my pointy finger against the touch-screen, and pushed the '' I'm feeling lucky!'' button.

I browsed until one topic caught my eyes. '_'masochistic'_'...?

I hesitantly tapped the display.

_'' deriving of sexual gratification, or the tendency to derive sexual gratification, from being physically or emotionally abused._

_2. The deriving of pleasure, or the tendency to derive pleasure, from being humiliated or mistreated, either by another or by oneself._

_3. A willingness or tendency to subject oneself to unpleasant or trying experiences.''_

_' oh god.. gross..yet interesting..'_

suddenly the page closed, and my phone was blinking again, this time, a message appeared in my mailbox.

**To: ZoesImagination **_( don't even try that email, it doesn't belong to me. )_

**From: **_**anonym**_

_Hey there, sweetcheeks. I don't think little kittens like you should stay up that long. You better go to sleep, or i'll come and put you to sleep, forever._

_-J._

I blinked in utter surprise, nearly choking on my breath. Was this some sick joke? _'Because if it was, I don't think it's funny!'_

_Put me to sleep? - how should I reply? And who is.. J?_

Tssk!

To : anonym

From: ZoesImagination

_Hey there. _

_I'm sooooo sorry, just come in and put me to sleep, I can't sleep anyways haha! Some help would be nice. Do you have some pills with you? Could really use some. ;-))_

_- Z._

I chuckled, without making a sound.

_As if someone would break through my window and kill me now, ha! I'm on the 2__nd__ floor!_

Just then, I heard something tap against my window. It was a could and hollow sound. I faced the direction of the window, and saw an insane smile, and a knife,tapping against my very window.

I wanted to scream, but to no avail, my entire body was shaking in fear.

the next thing I knew, was that I laid in my bed, bathed in sweat, breathing heavily.

It was still in the middle in the night, and paranoia struck me an instant.

_'Was it all just a dream?' _I thought to myself, with horror-widened eyes.

It was cold... _**wait.**_ The window? _Why was it open?!_

_'' I don't like playing games... '' _a deep and raspy voice next to me said.

_'' but since it's you, darling, i'll make an exception.'' _he chuckled deeply.

I jumped in surprise, blinked in sheer horror and dared to turn my head in the direction, the voice came from.

Every single one of my inner alarm-clocks were ringing, telling me to run and hide.

But I was paralyzed. I just stared at him, inspecting any inch of his tall body.

Shoulder length black hair.. white skin.. w-what was that?! Where are his eyelids?!

The next was his mouth, that was cut open from ear to ear, which completed his insane look.

He was skinny, but at the same time very muscular and dominant.

_'just who is this guy?!'_

as if in trance, I grabbed the next thing that I could get, which was unfortunately just a pillow, and threw it at him, hugging my knees tight and pressing my back against the wall.

He just chuckled and came closer, in a dangerously slow manner.

'' what is it..? cat got your tongue? '' he asked, this time, demanding and aggressive.

I glared at him. Not daring to look away. Another pillow flies in his direction. -whack!

He just slapped it away and blocked the next pillow that came flying in his direction, just after the second one.

_''cute. And now scream your lungs out, I want to hear your delicious screams of pain and sheer horror!''_

he was now standing at the endge of my bed, dangerously holding a large kitchen knife in my direction.

_' he has no clue, has he? '_

I shakily pulled up my left sleeve, to reveal the scars to him. He tilted his head. _'' mute?..''_

he repeated slowly, before totally snapping._**'' YOU'RE FUCKING MUTE?! THIS ASSFACE SEND ME HERE FOR A MUTE LITTLE BITCH LIKE YOU?! ''**_ he yelled, threatening.


End file.
